


Tokyo Speakeasy

by WintryDeobi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintryDeobi/pseuds/WintryDeobi
Summary: Choi Chanhee runs into a mysterious man in the middle of a speakeasy themed nightclub in Tokyo, Japan.Note: Please keep in mind this is my first ever piece of writing. It is rough. I do not know what I am doing. I am autistic and needed an outlet for all of these scenarios I come up with in my head every day. So I am trying to put them into writing. If anyone reads this, please be gentle. Thanks.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Tokyo Speakeasy

The first time that Choi Chanhee sees Lee Juyeon, he's making his way through the Tokyo nightclub "Anshitsu". It's his first time at this club and the people and surroundings are unfamiliar to him. He's a nightclub regular but he had never heard of this one before until his friends suggested it earlier that night. And there's no way Chanhee will turn down an invitation to go out. 

Apparently Anshitsu is quite exclusive and not just anyone can get in. Maybe that's why he never knew about it. Somehow his friends found a way to get invited and he was their plus one. He wasn't asking any questions and sure as hell wasn't complaining. Once he said he was in, they all agreed to meet outside of the location at 11pm.

When they all met up with each other outside the venue, they inspected one another's outfits. Chanhee was wearing all black. Everything was designer, from the tight fitting turtle neck under the bomber jacket, all the way down to his skinny jeans and shoes. The all black outfit really made his features stand out. His hair was a gorgeous blond with dark blue highlights and he had a striking smoky eye to make his golden lenses pop. The friends gave each other approving looks and proceeded to wait in line to get into the club.

Surprisingly the line moved pretty fast. The weird part was watching more people being denied access than those who were let in. This made Chanhee unnecessarily nervous, especially because he was just a plus one. As their group walked up to the bouncer to give names, I.D.s, and their invitations the bouncer took a look at the group. Looked them over from head to toe, checked their I.D.s with his flashlight, and then motioned them to proceed inside. 

Once the doors were opened, Chanhee let out a small gasp. He had never seen a club like this before. Most clubs in Tokyo look similar to one another but Anshitsu was different. Instead of the modern and cool theme, Anshitsu was extremely reminiscent of an American 1920's speakeasy with some updated touches. It was so beautiful, he could sit there all night taking in his surroundings. The dark wood, the warm low lighting, the velvet lounges, the neon signs, retro paintings lining the walls, were all so inviting. Everything seemed so elegant and extravagant. The bar was at the back of the establishment and was definitely the main attraction with it's full 360 degree wrap around counter lined with barstools encasing the shelves lined with liquor. But the most beautiful thing was the fountain in the middle behind the shelves. This club is definitely not something one would expect to see in the heart of Tokyo but it makes sense as to why it's so exclusive and kept a secret.

The dancefloor was buzzing with people dancing with one another enjoying the current, 21st century music. That was definitely an area that Chanhee wanted to check out at some point during the night but right now they needed to find a place to claim as theirs. One of the members from his group spotted a red velvet booth towards the front of the club in the corner that was empty. It was tucked away and perfect. They all sat back and took it all in, admiring all aspects of the nightlife in the building. The girls wanted to sit for a bit longer but Chanhee wanted to go get himself a drink because he wanted to get the fun started. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to the bar and order?" Chanhee asked the group. 

They all nodded and said they wanted to get settled in first before drinking. He scooted to the end of the booth and stood up, turned towards his friends and put his hands on the table leaning towards them.

"Okay, but that's your loss."

And with that he turned away from them and made his way to the back of the club. He kept his eye on his surroundings and the people around him. He noticed that all of the people here all looked very similar to one another in terms of their clothes and their beauty. They looked very expensive. How fitting. Chanhee had a look and a walk that made it look like he knew exactly what he was doing and what he wanted. There were plenty of eyes on him as he walked alone to the bar. He was used to getting the occasional stare but nothing like this, it was eerie. He didn't let it bother him, he just kept looking forward and continued on. 

He kept his confident act up the whole way to get his drink. Until he approached a table near the back of the building close to the bar. This table was different and it drew Chanhee's attention immediately. He tried not to look too obvious but he stole a quick glance in the table's direction. He was met by the eyes of a man sitting at the middle of the table with his elbows resting on the table and his hands folded. His expression, unreadable. The eye contact was brief and wasn't anything special. As quickly as he looked, he looked away. But there was something about the man that warranted another look. He turned back over his shoulder to take that risky second look at the mysterious man, only to find that he was already staring at Chanhee. Almost as if he had never looked away. Awkward. 

Chanhee didn't know what he had just felt. Embarrassment? A little bit of anxiety? He wasn't sure, but the one thing he was sure of was the hint of a smirk on the stranger's face in his peripherals. Seriously? A smirk? Who was this man?

When he got to the counter of the bar, he hopped up onto one of the barstools waiting for a bartender to come take his order. As he waited, he couldn't help but think about that man. Chanhee thought to himself, "Who is he? Why was he staring at me? And why did I have to look back?" One of his old habits showed up without him realizing. He'll notice tomorrow when his lip is sore from biting it unconsciously. But he couldn't stop wondering what made him do the double take on that guy. Was it his extremely chiseled facial features? His designer clothes? Maybe it was the way his hair was perfectly styled. Or how he had his elbows up on the table, with his chin resting on his folded hands while one of his fingers grazed his lower lip slightly revealing some of his lower teeth. Could it have been his cold, piercing gaze that was so intimidating Chanhee felt as though he was being looked through? Or was it-

"What will you be having tonight?" an unfamiliar voice broke the silence. 

Chanhee was deep in thought when the bartender startled him by asking for his drink order. 

"Umm, I'll have a, umm, a French 75 please."

The bartender gave a small nod and turned away to get started on Chanhee's cocktail. 

While his drink was being made, he took in the massive fountain that was the focal point of the bar. It was so beautiful but he couldn't focus on anything other than the handsome stranger in the booth. Chanhee has never been one to daydream about men. It's usually the other way around. But there's always a first for everything. 

After a minute or two, the bartender returns with his cocktail. Chanhee pays for his drink and turns in his chair to look back at his friend group. They are all still sitting at the table chatting with one another and taking selfies. 

"I better get back to them or else they'll never leave that booth." he says under his breath to himself. 

As he's about to get off the stool and make his way back to his table, he realizes he will have to pass by that man's table. He looks around to see if there's another way to get back avoiding them. But unfortunately, there is only one way back. 

"You have got to be kidding me." 

Chanhee hesitantly hops off the barstool and makes his way back to the table of friends. His normally confident walk is gone, he's nervous. His graceful gait is now some form of awkward shuffling. 

He whispers out loud enough for only himself to hear, "Come on Chanhee, get yourself together. This isn't you." 

Right before he reaches the handsome stranger's table and group of friends, something shifts. Confident Chanhee is back and he puts on a show on his way by the table. He made that path his runway. 

If he had walked any faster, he would have missed what the man said to his friends as he passed. Chanhee could have sworn he heard him say, "I want him."

Chanhee quickened his pace and made it back to his table. His friends looked up from their phones and up to Chanhee. 

"Come on, let's go dance. I'm bored."

He grabbed a girl by her wrist and she reluctantly scooted over to get out of the booth. The other 3 girls followed her. 

"Fine Hee, but you know I don't dance very well…" one of the girls said. 

"Oh please, this isn't a competition. It's about having fun!" 

Chanhee grabbed his drink and proceeded to down it all in one go. Something he knew that future him would regret doing. He chased after the girls going to the dancefloor. The DJ was playing some decent music and Chanhee and his friends were all dancing on one another. They were all very close. There was a lot of grinding, touching, and grabbing at each other. The girls were all taking their turns dancing with Chanhee letting time fly by.

After what seemed like an hour had passed, they were all exhausted and they agreed to go get drinks and head back to their table. Wanting to avoid another awkward situation, Chanhee said he'd just head back to the table and asked if one of them would bring something back for him. Of course they agreed. 

When he got to their table, he lowered himself down into the plush velvet booth. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to rest for a minute. 

Before he knew it, the girls were back with handfuls of drinks. 

"Hee, you'll never believe this!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! You should have came with, it was so crazy!" the other said excitedly.

"What do you mean? What won't I believe?" Chanhee asked. 

The girls set down all of their drinks onto the table and slid in beside Chanhee. They came back with 9 drinks. There were only 4 of them. 

"When we went to pay for our drinks, the bartender told us that a gentleman put us on his tab!" 

"Yeah! And he said the tab is limitless, so we can order whatever we want and however much we want!"

Chanhee looks at them in disbelief. "Are you sure that's what happened? Someone really put you guys on their tab? A limitless tab? Do they not know how many expensive alcohols there are here on the shelves?"

The girls all reassured Chanhee that they were being serious and weren't lying. They continued to squeal to each other about the generous offer. All the while, Chanhee sits back and tries to figure out who would want to put a group of girls and their guy friend on their tab at a club like this without wanting something in return. 

After a while, he gives up because honestly, there are way too many people in this club and he doesn't know a single person there. 

"I'm going to go dance. Do any of you want to come with me?" he slid out of the booth yet again to make his way to the dancefloor for the second time that night. All of the girls declined his offer because they would rather sit and drink. 

Honestly, he didn't mind going out to the dancefloor alone. He loves to put on shows for people. He used to be a professional dancer back before he changed his career to study fashion. He still danced in his spare time but fashion design was his favorite thing and he was good at it. Very good at it. 

As he danced his way around and through the crowd of people, there were plenty of random men that reached out to him to get him to dance with them. But Chanhee is super picky and doesn't just dance with anyone. Especially those that ask him to dance. It has to be on his own accord. When an arm would outstretch and a hand would open up for him, he gently push it away and continue to dance on his own. 

Everything seemed normal until he felt something in the air shift. He knew people were watching him dance but this felt different. It felt as if there was a hole being burnt into his back. That guy.

"You're joking." Chanhee said through labored breathing. 

In the midst of everyone around him dancing and enjoying the music. Chanhee stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the back corner of the club. And there he was. Sitting at the table staring through the crowd directly at Chanhee. Time seemed to slow and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Through the spaces between the moving bodies on the dancefloor, Chanhee matched the man's stare. Looked him right in the eyes and refused to be the first to look away this time. 

Chanhee thought to himself, "What is this guy's problem?" 

"I want him." replayed itself in Chanhee's head. 

"I want him."

"I. Want. Him."

A hand reached out for Chanhee and he didn't hesitate. He grabbed it quickly and was pulled back into the random stranger. Their bodies met at the hips and Chanhee didn't let the opportunity pass him by. He started moving to the rhythm with the man, all the while keeping eye contact with his stranger at the other side of the club. Chanhee had an audience and he was going to give them a show. He let a smirk grow across his face and narrowed his eyes. The expression on the man never changed from what Chanhee could see. But that didn’t matter. There was something about moving his hips with a man while staring directly into the eyes of another man that was empowering and it felt good. 

When the song finished, the man pulled Chanhee in to face each other. Chanhee knew what he was trying to do but he wasn't interested. 

Chanhee turned the man so he could face the back table yet again. He placed his hand on the back of his dance partner's neck and placed his lips so close to the guy's ear. He started to whisper something into the guy's ear while looking directly at the guy sitting at the table. He was declining the man's offer to go home with him, but nobody else needed to know that. 

He eventually pulled away from the guy and danced his way to the table with his friends. They were all starting to get tired and wanted to leave. Chanhee wasn’t ready to leave yet but told them he'd walk them out to the door and make sure they made it into their cab safely. 

The girls all got up and gathered their belongings and made their way to the door. Chanhee took a glance back and noticed the man at the corner table wasn't at the table anymore. "Oh well." he thought to himself. 

As the cab pulled up for the girls, they all shared hugs and said their goodbyes. Chanhee watched them walk to the cab and made sure they were all able to get into it safely. 

When their cab was out of sight, he turned to walk back into the club. He felt like getting another drink because the first two had already started to wear off and his buzz was almost gone. The table that his friends and him were at was already filled by a new group of club goers, so he planned to stay at the bar countertop for a bit and enjoy some people watching before going back out and dancing some more. 

"Maybe I'll stop by the bathroom to freshen up real quick. I don’t even want to know what I look like right now after all of that dancing." he thought to himself. 

The bathroom was just as chic as the rest of the club. Whoever designed the place has really good taste. Chanhee looked into the mirror and did some minor touchups on his makeup and fixed up his hair before going back out. 

As he rounded the corner heading for the bar, he felt a hand around his waist. Before he had time to react, the person pulled Chanhee from the hallway and had him pushed up against the wall. The hand shifted from around his waist to holding onto his hip. His other hand quickly wrapped around his throat pinning his whole body up against this wall in the club. Everything visible to anyone who wanted to watch, which clearly didn't matter to this random man.

"Are you trying to tease me?" The voice asked, it was seductive but laced with a bit of jealousy. "Because if so, it's working." He said as he slid a knee in between Chanhee's thighs spreading his legs. 

"I- uh- I-" Chanhee struggled to respond when he saw who it was that had him pinned up against a wall. He couldn't seem to catch his breath even.

"Oh, one of those huh?" the man released his grip on Chanhee's throat and moved his hand to his chin. He tilted his head back to get Chanhee to look him in the eyes.

Oh his eyes. They were so dark and cold earlier. But now they were on fire. Filled with nothing but a burning desire for more. 

"Don't worry, I can work with it." He continued on.

Chanhee was normally full of attitude and feisty but something about this man made him completely lost for words and submissive. He was melting in his hands, quite literally. 

The man moved his hands across Chanhee's body until he was holding onto his waist. He pushed him back into the wall and leaned into his neck. Chanhee was caught by surprise by this whole situation, all he could do was let this man have his way with him. A man whose name he doesn't even know but he wasn't complaining. The stranger started trailing kisses up Chanhee's neck, on his ear, along his jawline to his other ear. He pulled on his hands and kissed the palms and each fingertip. 

"This man is kissing everywhere BUT my lips!" Chanhee thought to himself. He was about to lose his mind. 

Chanhee's breathing started to get heavier and faster with each kiss until he let out a soft moan. 

"Bingo." 

The man used this opportunity to finally put his lips on Chanhee's. They were both moving their lips like they had been deprived of each other for years despite meeting just hours earlier.

"Wait. I don’t. Even. Know. Your. Name." Chanhee said in between moans and broken breathing. 

The man pulled away, smirked, and then grabbed onto Chanhee's face and went in for more. When he finally pulled away, he said. 

"Juyeon."

He pulled Chanhee in for another kiss and pulled away one last time.

"Lee Juyeon." He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Welcome to Anshitsu, my nightclub."


End file.
